


Endlessly

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [86]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Movie(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Do you think you have enough love for another? For the little one when she comes?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Cheedo/The Dag - soft.

The Dag stands at the foot of their little bed, palms pressed to the swell of her stomach. “Silly,” she mutters, tilting her head, staring at the unwanted protrusion. “I look all out of sorts.”

Cheedo is sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching the Dag with big, dark eyes. “You look just right to me.” She can only see the woman who always saved her, the woman who held her and kept her warm at night, the woman who loved _her_ over most others. “Only with a little more around the middle.”

“It’ll be a lot more, soon,” the Dag says, brow drawn with worry. She turns to Cheedo and holds out her hands, seeking solace. “Do you think you have enough love for another? For the little one when she comes?”

Cheedo scrambles up on her knees, taking the Dag’s hands in hers. Their palms are rough now, from work in the garages and long days tending gardens, and it is a sweet feeling—better than being soft. Cheedo pulls their bodies together, relishing in the smooth, taut skin of the Dag’s child-belly against her own flat abdomen. “I have sky-love for you. Deep and endless and full of stars.”

The Dag smiles, eyes shining, and envelopes Cheedo in her arms. “My own star-girl,” she murmurs, losing herself in Cheedo’s horizon.


End file.
